A Religious Rights
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: When Caligo, the Dark Knight of Sky, casted a curse to the entire Icarus family and to Harmony's prized knight, Garnor, his ultimate goal started to be created. But when Cor, the eldest Icarus child, arrived at Harmony to meet with Feiner, the prince, things went according to plan. Mostly OC story, but crossed because of ideas. OCxOC yaoi and violence. Rated T but might changed.
1. The Love of Two Sky Knights

Me: Hi guys!  
>Pit: Hi!<br>The rest: Ugh it's her! DX

Yep, I'm back with a new fanfic! This is the next part, which you can call it a sequel, to 'A Lone Light' fanfic I've done a while back. This is also the first ever crossover between Dissidia Final Fantasy and Kid Icarus (Even though this is mostly OC anyway). Instead of one movie based idea, I've decided to do two movies and mix them together (yea for creativity...). Hunchback of Notre Dame, yes that dark Disney movie that I so dearly love, and Anastasia, the Fox movie that I also love (Don't laugh or I'll send you into the Hellfire!). But I've decided to make it more of a religion like setting because...I really like now dark Disney can go. So I really want to do a dark fanfic (I think I haven't done that yet).

In case you want to know why I choose these two games because...

Kid Icarus: Religion because of Greek Mythology and they do show how the gods acts.  
>Dissidia Final Fantasy: Because 'Lone Light' was under this category, I've still continuing it and because I really enjoyed the battles it showed.<p>

Characters (c) Me, Square-Enix and Nintendo  
>Plot (c) Disney and Fox<p>

* * *

><p>Palutena, Queen of the legendary city of Angels Sky, is heavily guarded to the top knights called Sky Knights. They normally wear heavy plating with two wing like fabric behind them with their queen's symbol on their toga under the armor. Too many outsiders, they often sees them as guardian angels to the city. To the scholars, Sky earned the title 'City of Angels' due to the fact that a lone angel created the city in the name of his goddess.<p>

In the middle of this gigantic city was the captain of the Sky Knights and the son of the queen, Captain Pit. He wasn't like Light, the prince of Harmony, who was raised with the gypsies near his home. Raised in Sky his whole life, many saw him as the most beautiful man in all of Sky due to the fact he wears his Sky Knight armor more than his prince look. His blue sky eyes reflected off the water's surface that matches with the earth tone brown hair. Fair skin similar to the queen. His armor was different from the armor. Most are flat and just armor pieces, but only three people in the armor wears the rank armory from the queen herself. Pit wears the very armor of the past kings, similar to those who rule Sky with their knight behind them, gold and white. His 'wings' were on his arms, waist, and back to show him that he's the next one in line for the throne. But he was looking for his friend and comrade, Kuro.

Kuro, in most people's eyes, is considered Pit's dark side. His black raven hair is almost match with his brownish red eyes. His knight armor and toga is black, counterpart to Pit's. Even his wings were raven black as well. And his personality is different as well. Pit is caring and kind, but his is more threating and devious. During their training, he and Pit often train themselves to death before Palutena broke it apart. But they became friends by the time they became knights for their home. But for the past ten years, Kuro started to developed feelings towards the prince.

He was similar to Firion, the lost prince of Miyu, to his best childhood friend. Once believe they were just friends, until they developed feelings to one another. Why did Kuro starting to feel these so call feelings to Pit, who he considers his rival. But he's been talking to a woman, who he can't remember her name, said he should take action if he could show his feelings. He got up from the greek like bench and walked around to find Pit, until he bumped into a man he wishes he never met. That man was Caligo, the so called Dark Sky Knight.

His armor didn't show any wings, but rather shows a lot of claws similar to demons and dragons. Black like Kuro's armor, he's not one of the knights not to mess with. But unlike most knights, who wields swords and spears, Caligo wield a scythe that is tied to his soul. His dark red eye matches with his cunning tactics and dark magic under his belt. Black hair that is tied with a claw hair tie. He looked at the dark haired knight and just smirked devious.

"What's up, Kuro?" Caligo said laughing evilly. "Having girl troubles?"

"What are you talking about, Caligo!?" Kuro smack the dark knight on the head. "I'm not in love! I was just thinking."

"About what? Pit naked?"

"Stop that Caligo! Geez, no wonder nobody likes yea."

"Ahh, but you do, young Kuro~"

Why does Caligo act childish around him is beyond his imagination. Pit found the two and soon he saw Caligo running to his quarters back at the castle. Kuro blushed a bit. Pit just looked at his dark haired friend odd before he saw Kuro's right gauntlet touching his cheek. Everyone gathered to see the two knights coming closer. Soon they saw Kuro leaning closer and then kissed Pit on the lips. Like what most people said, Kuro is a man of action rather than words. Pit sank into Kuro's kiss before he let go and ran back to his home.

Palutena saw her son crying and Caligo laughing manically. She expected Caligo laughing like that since he is the dark knight. She walked up to the door to see it was locked. Kuro came back and saw the queen worried about her son. He told the royal grace that he'll talk to Pit rather than her. He opened the door and saw Pit wearing only his tight skin shorts. Only thirteen and a captain, many sees him as a saint. Soon the brown red eyes glowed in a lustful way. Removing only his armor, Kuro pinned Pit to the bed and licked his lips.

"Kuro, get off of me!" Pit shouted to the dark angel in the group. "I'm not your toy!"

"Pit...I'm sorry...that I kissed you in public. To tell you the truth, I actually have a small crush on you. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Palutena hears Pit's moans of pleasure and crying out Kuro's name. She smiled to hear that both knights are in love. Caligo, on the other hand, got his plan in motion. He cast a spell to Pit in which he can spy on the two. His soul burn like the hellfire he sold it to. Unlike the other dark knights before him, he sold his soul to the lord of the underworld to become more powerful than the gods themselves. Palutena didn't see it, but the demons he commands listens to him and roam the streets of Sky. Soon he saw a light spark inside the young prince. A noticeable grin came across his lips.

"Perfect." He snarled before Sordidus, the Arch Demon and the true leader of the demons, came around the corner. "Soon the curse will come true. All we need is another soul stronger than myself!" Soon the dark chambers echoed due to his maniacal laughter.

"But who do you think is stronger than yourself, Caligo?" Sordidus asked with his white hair covering his purple eyes.

"Ahh, the captain of the royal guards to Harmony, Garnor. Unlike the holy knights, he's the son of Garland and is noble blood to Light, the new king of Harmony. But he's not there yet. He'll be appointed to guard Feiner, the new prince when Firion, Light's lover and the lost prince of Miyu, gives birth. Due to his father's hate towards his nephew, maybe that fire will turn him into Chaos."

Sordidus was shocked. "Chaos...the god of Discord?!"

"Correct. And I'll be there to control him! All the power of Discord in my disposal, and I will use it to destroy Sky! Then the entire world will be mine! Soon the Sky Knights will die under my scythe! And demons will roam the Earth without any fear of the light! And you, Sordidus, will be my Captain!"

"It will be an honor...but your plan will fail. The eldest son of Kuro and Pit will be blessed by a goddess and use that power to destroy not only you, but Garnor was well. You're going to use his twisted emotions to use it as your own games. Also...Light and Firion's eldest son will be the key to your plan. But...I think that Garnor's emotion you'll be controlling is lust and desire."

"Of course it is. Light's son will be like a charming little flirt to Garnor, and he can't break his master's words. The hellfire will bend to him, casting his soul to the lord and make him my puppet. Then he and you will help me destroy my foes!"

Walking down the chambers to his bedroom, he laid down to see his weapon hovering with his own dark magic. He cracked a smile, well...more like a hell hound smile before sleeping of a glories future await for him.

Over the past ten years things changed for Pit and Kuro. Both of them started a family since they got married after Kuro's confession. Cor, the eldest son, was born with the earth tone brown hair and black raven tips at the ends. Blue and red eyes to match his parents. To most people, they saw him like a saint, similar to their queen. But he's also the new prince if Pit becomes the king. Kuro, on the other hand, will remain faithful to his husband in hard times. But soon a storm is coming when Caligo arrives at Harmony...the seat of knowledge and power.

* * *

><p>Me: It's been a while since heard your name, Caligo.<br>Caligo: Since when do you sound so cheerful?  
>Me: Don't worry, I might turn dark for you all. *Evil grin*<br>Caligo: Do you have a twin sister?


	2. Harmony's Peace?

Me: Garnor! I must hug you! XD  
>Garnor: It's touching me!<br>Feiner: O_O  
>Garnor: *Summons his weapon (It's Garland's)* Get off of me! *Attacked me*<br>Me: TT_TT  
>Feiner: Heal...*Casts Cure on me*<p>

It's kind of awkward that I was listening to Hellfire while doing this chapter. XD  
>Two new OCs from my friend is going to be introduced in this fanfic, but not for a long time. I was texting him about this and wondering if I could use his two. I got his approval and they not going to be introduced for a while.<p>

Characters (c) Me, Square-Enix and Nintendo  
>Plot (c) Disney and Fox<p>

* * *

><p>Harmony, for the past thirteen years, has become a seat of power and knowledge since Light became king. Knights and mages across the world comes here to train themselves to the point of becoming masters. To the two kings, Light and Firion, hire these mastered warriors to not only protect their new home, but also become royal guards as well. Garnor, a boy with no memories of his past at the age of twenty, was appointed to become guardian to the two ruler's son, Feiner.<p>

Feiner, in Bartz eyes, is a complete blend between his parents. Hazel eyes and silver grey hair similar to Firion. Pale skin similar to Light's, but is a bit darker to match with a common man's skin. His clothing style is also similar to his parents. Black long sleeve shirt with blue braces around his wrists. Black pants with brown boots that is covered by his blue fabric around his waist, which is also covered up by five or so leather belts. He always carries a sword, dagger and bow since he's training to be a weapon master, but he doesn't know why he needs a bodyguard. He asked his dad, but only to get a reply, "You might never know when an assassin will come and try to kill you, son." He was just at the public square to see Tidus's son, Fayth, dancing around with his dad.

To many, Fayth to seem to be a complete clone to his father. Sun kissed blond hair with blue and green eyes from his mother, Yuna. His skin was fair, but a bit tanned since he loves to be outside rather than inside. A yellow short jacket with a white shirt under it with his dad's necklace around his neck. It was probably a family heirloom since Tidus got the necklace from his dad, Jecht. Black shorts with silver bracelets from his mother. Black shoes with a bit of white socks sticking out of the footwear. He saw the prince and decided to charge, and head butt Feiner.

"Hey Feiner!" Fayth said which got the look from Feiner. "What are you doing outside the castle grounds?"

"Getting supplies, and get off!"

Fayth let go and Feiner got up. With a disgraced look across his face, Fayth said, "Sorry."

"That's ok. Your only ten years old. Anyway, where's Bartz and Zidane?"

"Their at the Chocobo Ranch. Boko and Koko are about to have some chicks. But your bodyguard is kind of scary."

"Garnor, get back."

Fayth got a long look of Garnor. Long raven black hair that is tied up in a ponytail and spiked at the top. Black clothing under his silver plating armor with the Lightrose's, Light's new family name, symbol on the right shoulder. A long purple cape tied around his shoulders with a bit of yellow trimming as well. Bright green eyes disguised his own power, which in many people, is the strength of ten maybe fifteen men. Brown boots covered in some plating finished off his look, but not to noticed the horned helmet similar to Garland's, Light's uncle.

"Should we go back, Prince Feiner?" Garnor asked with a voice similar to Garland's as well.

"Not now Garnor. Fayth, where's the supplies store? My mom and dad are running low on polishers and oils for their weapons and armor."

"Just go straight from here, your highness."

Feiner and Garnor followed the child's words and head straight to the store. The owner saw the prince and could only smile. Giving the man the list of items, Feiner saw a red rose and decided to buy it with his own gil. Garnor waited outside like always for the prince. He wanted to know who he is, despite of being Feiner's bodyguard outside the castle walls. Why is he stronger than any other knight in the kingdom? Why can he cast magic despite of being a warrior? He never was trained in the art of magic. He hopes that the gods will point him to the right direction.

Feiner came out with all the supplies inside his bag with a few things extra to Garnor and his baby brother, Rozu. Both walked back to the castle to see Light waiting of course. The years of king didn't took it's toll yet. Still has he luxurious silver bluish locks with the bright blue eyes, many sees this beauty inside Feiner. Fair pale skin with a few scars from the rebellion against his uncle. White and yellow armor like his father, Cid, once wore during his rule. Despite being only near his thirties, he still has some spunk of fighting in him. This also similar to his lover and husband, Firion...who was walking along with his second son, Rozu.

Firion wasn't so different was well. Still wears the leather armor when he was still a rebel warrior, but wears a white sleeveless shirt instead of blue. White wrist warmers around his wrist and forearms with his wedding ring around his left index finger. White silver hair with his hazel eyes still loved by Light and the people. White pants with his blue cloth around his waist to match with his white boots. Owner to Lyra, the elemental dragon of Miyu, he often do sky patrol during the day and dreams during the night. Also owner to Cosmos's Silver Flame, his visions are normally correct, or uses his magic to protect his new home. His white cape, almost as white as Light's, has the family's symbol, which is their blades crossed with a rose and crystal in the middle of it, and red around the ends. Firion has trained up to thirty men in the art of the Weapon Master and is now training his eldest in the combat specialist.

But Garnor cause Firion to go unsetting lately. Was it his appearance? Or maybe that the man looked almost like Garland. Light saw him wounded and took care of Garnor like a son. Both him and Feiner became friends after the healing and Garnor vowed to protect his future king with his life. Soon the crystal of harmony started to glow brightly. Light and Firion agreed that if Harmony was going to be in any danger against dark magic, then a crystal will their first line of defense, then their own knights. Powered by the beliefs of the people, if everyone believes in their kingdom, then the crystal will gain strength. Rozu looked up to see his brother with a toy rod in his hands.

Only five years old, Rozu looks up to Feiner like a role model, next to his mother. Long sliver blue like coloring like his dad with matching blue eyes. Red clothing on instead of blue, many believed that he wants to be a mage rather than a knight. Holding to the toy, he pretended he was casting magic to Firion, who pretended to faint from battling to hard. Garnor was meditating under the sacred cherry tree with his helmet on the soft grass. Feiner spotted the guardian's eyes closed and the raven hair was reflecting off the sun's rays to his silver hair. He kneed down and slowly hid the flower inside the plated armor. The man woke up to see the prince looking at him with those glorious hazel eyes.

"Feiner..." Garnor spoke softly and petted the silver hairs. "You know the prayers are starting."

Not noticing his family heading to church, Feiner ran off to his dad's side and looked to see Garnor behind them. The raven haired man felt some thorns inside his plating. He felt found the rose and was around his heart. Soon they were in the main chamber of the Harmony Church with everyone listening to the priest. With everyone preying, Garnor looked at Feiner to see a heavenly like aura around the prince. Soon he felt his heart being heavy. What is he starting to develop inside of him? He just took a deep breath and just resumes to prey.

* * *

><p>Me: Oh great...<br>Garnor: Next chapter me and Caligo are going to meet?  
>Me: Yep and your singing Hellfire! XD<br>Garnor: Great, where's my mouthwash and breath mints?! DX  
>Neylum (One of his OCs): Hey being the drama king is my job! DX<p> 


	3. Garnor's Hellfire

In the mist of the night, Caligo has finally arrived at the castle grounds of Harmony, waiting to see if the crystal has weaken a bit. Soon a bit of light was fading, causing the barrier to create a hole to it. A sly grin was across his face and he ran inside the castle gardens. Guards weren't around but he then noticed another raven haired male looking outside and looking at the other tower, which is the eldest prince's room. Caligo laughed and started to sing in a prayer.

_Caligo  
><span>_**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
>Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)<br>Beato Sanctis archangelo (To the blessed archangel Holy)  
>Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)<strong>

"It makes me sick!" Caligo roared out with his scythe cut through the statue of Light. "But if I make the man think his desires are nothing but a sin...then I could bend it so he'll be mine."

Using his dark magic, he turned himself invisible to see the two kings and Rozu in the training hall. Light looked at Firion and saw someone invisible. He couldn't tell who it is, but ignored it to see Rozu with their Jolteon, Cid. He really still remembers how the once small Eevee joined with his family and bonded with his sons. Firion, on the other hand, was worried about Feiner's future. A dark future was brewing due to one person so dark, that he even sold his soul to the lord of the underworld.

Back at Garnor, the raven haired man was just looking out for Feiner's sake in his tower. He sigh. Why does these emotions starting to bubble up in him? He's suppose to be stoic. Showing no emotions to others. Soon he saw Feiner looking outside without a shirt on, showing the perfect chest to his own guardian. A massive blush came across his face. Why is Feiner doing this to him? He doesn't even know that he door was opened and Caligo looking at him with a grin on his face. Garnor just looked away and walked up to his fireplace, singing out some words.

_Garnor  
><em>**Beata Maria  
>You know I am a righteous man<br>Of my virtue I am justly proud  
><strong>  
>The dark knight laughed. "Righteous? Yea right for the son of Garland." Before long, Garnor started to sing again after the knight sing a bit of Latin.<p>

_Caligo  
><span>_**Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)**

_Garnor  
><span>_**Beata Maria  
><strong>**You know I'm so much purer than  
><strong>**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

With a flick of his wrist, Caligo made the fire in the vacant place to turn it into Feiner's appearance. Garnor was shocked to see the prince's appearance in the fire, but felt it and never burned. He licked the flame's cheek to show how much he starting to feel. It pushed him away, but started to dance due to Caligo's control, who started to sing in Latin again with Garnor seeing the event unfold.

_Caligo  
><span>_**Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)**

_Garnor  
><span>_**Then tell me, Maria  
>Why I see him dancing there<br>Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul**

Caligo did what he would expect. He ordered the flame to kiss Garnor on the lips. Now the guardian wants to break the king's law and actually kiss the real prince. His desire of pinning down the teenager to the bed and make love to Feiner is what Caligo is now seeing. The dark knight made the fire puppet to pull away and disappeared, in which Garnor started to sing again.

_Garnor  
><span>_**I feel him, I see him  
>The sun caught in silver hair<br>Is blazing in me out of all control**

Soon the fire started to burn brighter from those words. The taller man was shocked to see how it glowed brighter. Soon he looked at the red rose and sniffed it. Red to symbolize love and how it's has thorns to show how deadly it is. To Garnor, it's how he visualize Feiner. He loves him, but at the same time the man can be deadly as well with all those weapons on him. Then he saw a few flames on his skin as if he was in hell.

_Garnor  
><span>_**Like fire  
>Hellfire<br>This fire in my skin  
>This burning<br>Desire  
>Is turning me to sin<br>**  
>Soon images of priests were around the raven haired guardian. Looking at them, Garnor got up and just looked away in disgrace. Caligo laughed and decided to use his voice to become the priests. Running across the room, the guardian warrior was scared on what he's becoming.<p>

_Garnor  
><span>_**It's not my fault**

_Caligo  
><span>_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

_Garnor  
><span>_**I'm not to blame**

_Caligo  
><span>_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

_Garnor  
><span>_**It is the prince boy  
>The mage who sent this flame<strong>

_Caligo__  
><em>**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)**

_Garnor__  
><em>**It's not my fault**

_Caligo  
><em>**Mea culpa (Through my fault) **

_Garnor  
><span>_**If in God's plan**

_Caligo__  
><em>**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

_Garnor__  
><em>**He made the devil so much  
>Stronger than a man<br>**  
>Soon Caligo made the flames return to Feiner's appearance. Garnor just looked at the figure, and look to see it trying to kiss him again. He removed himself from the grasp and growled. Now feeling so much hate in him, the rose symbolism between the prince and the flower means nothing to him now. Soon he wishes something he couldn't say to Light and Firion, wanting Feiner for himself and take him away from the kingdom. but if not, then kill him.<p>

_Garnor  
><span>_**Protect me, Maria  
><strong>**Don't let this siren cast his spell  
><strong>**Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone  
><strong>**Destroy Feiner  
><strong>**And let him taste the fires of hell  
><strong>**Or else let him be mine and mine alone**

Off in the distance was clapping. Garnor turned to see an dark armored male with horns and claws around his body. A scythe was behind him and glowed green due to the man's power. Red eyes similar to the demons of the world and raven black hair like his. He backed up to see the man laughing his head off.

"Your Garnor?" The man spoke with a venom of a snake and a hiss. "My name is Caligo, the Dark Knight of Sky, the City of Angels and the seat of religion. And I know something about your past."

"What is it?!" Garnor asked with a roar. "What or who am I?!"

"You're the son of Garland. In many people's eyes in Harmony, the forgotten son of the Tyrant. Garland raped every single beautiful woman in town to get an heir to his throne. But one with long raven hair with blue eyes, your mother, ran to a distance town near by here and gave birth to you. You lived with her until the barbarians attacked your home and knocked you out. Your memories were gone and Light took you in as a son without his blood. You then learn magic without knowing any spell and almost killed Cecil. Your eyes are a lie. I'll give you your true powers, Garnor. The powers of hell. The same power your father used. And here's a plus side, you are royalty. But you and I will join together and fight along side with one another. So...do we have a deal?"

Garnor was shocked. The most hated man is all of Harmony...is his father? Why did Light took him in then? To change him from his father's magic? Or maybe that Light feels guilty when he saw his body was cold from the heavy rain and was sick as well. Caligo was sitting on his weapon's handle due to the fact it was floating with his magic, waiting for Garnor's answer. Soon he hears singing again, which got Caligo laughing again.

_Garnor  
><span>_**Hellfire  
><strong>**Dark fire  
><strong>**Now prince, it's your turn  
><strong>**Choose me or  
><strong>**Your pyre  
><strong>**Be mine or you will burn**

With hatred surrounding his vision, Garnor threw the red rose to the fire. Caligo grinned to see the flower burning with the ashes to see the guardian's eyes glowing amber. With his dark magic, he used a dark lightning spell to knock out Garnor and laughed. The scythe glowed dark red to Garnor's magic.

"How God has mercy on your soul, son of Garland." Caligo whispered into Garnor's ear. "Oh how god has mercy to your soul."

With a flick of his weapon and Garnor on his shoulder, he teleported away from the castle. Feiner, wearing his black pjs, entered after the event to see the rose in the fire. He ran to it and touched the stem. His eyes shutter to feel the flame touching his skin. He pulled away and the rose was burn to a third degree with his hand only slightly burned. Firion entered to see his eldest son's hand burned with the burned rose in Feiner's hands. Light entered as well to see his lover healing his son's burned hand. Now here's a bigger question. Where on earth is Garnor?!

"Feiner!" Light shouted, which got the prince to look at him. "Where's your guardian?!"

"I have no idea, father." Feiner answered calmly, even though his hand is burned.

"Ok...we and you will talk later. We all need our rest to search for him."

Cid came around the corner and laid on Feiner's lap. Why did Garnor vanished into thin air and without telling the family about it? Either way, Feiner hopes he'll find the man and tell him to return home.


	4. I Want to be Normal

Me: Sorry for the slow update.  
>Firion: Don't worry, it's not your fault.<br>Me: Thanks Firion! :D  
>Firion: No hugs! *Pointed his spear at me*<p>

Song used in the last chapter: Hellfire (Hunchback)  
>Song used in this chapter: God helps the Outcast (Same movie)<p>

Plot (c) Disney and Fox  
>Characters (c) Me, Square, and Nintendo<p>

* * *

><p>Every knight in Harmony was on the hunt for Garnor's trace in the morning. Firion and Lyra went on sky duty with Light and Feiner on the ground. Everyone else was searching around the forests and mountains, high and low. The prince wasn't so sure why Garnor has disappeared and why was the gift was burning in the fireplace. Light looked to see the knights panting due to exhaustion. Lyra landed to lower her head to let the two kings talk.<p>

"Any signs of Garnor?" Firion asked with Light nodding no. "I see."

"I can't believe that he could vanish into thin air. Feiner, return to the castle grounds. Just in case he returns."

Feiner followed his father's words and returned to the castle to see Cid waiting. The Pokémon looked at the prince with his big eyes and just yawned. Knowing that Garnor is more religious than any other knight, Feiner ran to the church to see some of his people preying. Cid was running around him before Cecil, the newest priest and a veteran knight, saw the prince and walked to him.

"Feiner." Cecil spoke up, which got Cid growling at him.

"Cid, down!" Feiner ordered and the Pokémon sitting down. "Cecil, have you seen Garnor?"

"No, not since last night. Why do you asked?"

"Because he's gone, and every single royal guard is looking for him. I was wondering if he was here."

"I'm sorry, but maybe God can help you."

Feiner sigh. "I was hopeful that Garnor will be here..."

The prince looked around to see Cid and the people playing. Cecil was now worried. Being more like Feiner's uncle, he's been around the prince since he was a baby. Both bounded and soon Light asked to be his uncle. Soon he looked up and spotted Cid running around the chapel. Soon he sigh, and words soon escape from his lips in a song.

_Feiner__  
><em>**I don't know if You can hear me  
><strong>**Or if You're even there  
><strong>**I don't know if You would listen  
><strong>**To a prince's prayer**

Cecil wonders something. Feiner thinks he's an outcast due to his royal blood. Cid laid down on the prince's lap when he sat down on the bench. Feiner looked up at the colored stain glass and then back to Cid. He sigh again before he started to sing again.

_Feiner__  
><em>**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
><strong>**I shouldn't speak to you  
><strong>**Still I see Your face and wonder...  
>Were You once an outcast too?<strong>

Soon Cecil spotted his orphan bell ringer of the church hiding above the people. This young boy is named Raazis. He was a bit different from the rest. White short smooth hair similar to Cecil but with dark grey like eye color. A black suit like clothing was around him as if he's from a classy family. But the special feature he has that separates him from the rest was the ears. Pointed upwards like an elf, but he hides it thanks to the hair. No one knows where he's from, but he rather be inside his enclosed room with a stained glass of the cross. Many say he's a demon but others say it's a birth defect. But he smiles differently from the rest. It's more like a close mouth smile like Feiner. He looked at Cecil with his hood up so the people can't see his face. Feiner looked up and resume singing.

_Feiner  
><span>_**God help the outcasts  
>Hungry from birth<br>Show them the mercy  
>They don't find on earth<br>God help my people  
>We look to You still<br>God help the outcasts  
>Or nobody will<strong>

Raazis walked up to the prince and tugged on the black shirt so he could get Feiner's attention. The hazel eyes got the glimpse of the dark blue eyes of the boy. He just smiled to see the boy not so shy around people despite living in the bell tower alone. Soon the people looked at the two boys getting to know each other. Cecil smiled before seeing the people singing about their prayers.

_People of Harmony  
><span>_**I ask for wealth  
>I ask for fame<br>I ask for glory to shine on my name  
>I ask for love I can posess<br>I ask for God and His angels to bless me**

Feiner decided to pull down Raazis's hood so the people can see his face. Everyone awed to see such a cute face on the boy's appearance, similar to the prince when he was ten. Raazis smiled, almost showing his teeth. He laughed before Feiner started to sing again, which feels like Raazis is looking at an angel in person.

_Feiner  
><span>_**I ask for nothing  
>I can get by<br>****But I know so many  
>Less lucky than I<br>Please help my people**

Raazis look at Cecil, who was in fact his duty to look after him, and just looked at him odd. The priest smiled and nodded yes, which is telling the boy to hang around with the prince. Feiner kneed down and bowed so Raazis can climb on his shoulders. He then noticed something strange in the boy. More like a dark energy in him. Could Raazis be a demon hiding his true appearance? But he then saw the boy hopping down and prayed to Bahamut, one of the two deities that protects the royal family. Soon words came out of Raazis's lips to speak from his mind.

_Raazis  
><span>_**The poor and downtrod  
>I thought we all were<br>****The children of God  
><strong>**God help the outcasts  
><strong>**Children of God**

Cecil walked up to the boy and picked him up. Soon the three spotted the sun setting. Feiner left the church to see Lyra sleeping in her pin. He then saw his drake named Claw looking up to see his master. Claw was different from his mother. Having six horns on his head, Feiner gave the drake the name since he was five years old. Grey scales with a bit of black, similar to Garnor's armor. Only having a three feet wing span, many looked at him and say he could never fly in his life. He always see Claw trying to fly to his window and was so close as well. Maybe in a few years he could fly like his mother. He entered to see his parents with an invite to the seat of religion itself, Sky and was invited on the queen's twenty years reign of the city.

"Well, should we go to Sky and have a little fun there?" Firion asked to his lover, who was arguing to himself. "Well? Should we?"

"What about Garnor? Would he be there as well?"

"Of course he would be. Sky is the seat of Religion as Harmony is the seat of knowledge and power. Him being more religious than any other knight, he could be there and praying to their god. I'll talk to Rozu and Feiner to see if they want to go."

"Nonsense Firion, they will come and enjoy themselves. And who knows, maybe if she has a daughter then maybe there's a chance that Harmony and Sky would reunite into one large kingdom thanks to Feiner and the princess's marriage."

"Are you trying to think like my father back at Miyu between me and you?" Firion was curious of his husband's idea for his eldest son. "Because it sounds like it."

"Who knows if it will be true. Maybe she doesn't have a daughter, but a son. Ok, I'll train Feiner to be bi-sexual."

"Stop thinking of expanding your kingdom, Light! What if Feiner wants to marry out of love. Like what we did."

"That was before I knew you were the lost prince of Miyu!"

"Stop fighting!" Feiner shouted to hear his parents thinking of his future. "All I want is to be normal! Be with the people instead of being their prince! If I could change time, I would but I'm not a time mage! That is what I wish for. If there's a person that took my heart, then I'll date him or her before revealing that I'm the prince. In some cases will be a young girl's life long dream of marrying a prince."

"But what if this person uses you?" Light counter back his eldest statement. "Like if she or he loves you, but after taking the throne kills you. I'm just worried about you, Feiner. Not only your my first child, but also the first one to leave the nest. Sorry for the mother analogy, but I have to tell you that. I'm just worried that's all."

Feiner looked at both parents with a glare across his hazel eyes. Rozu arrived wearing only his red pjs to see his big brother and dad fighting. He didn't know why they were fighting, but Firion took him back to his room. The younger king looked into his youngest son's sky blue eyes similar to Light's and sees a potential mage inside Rozu. As soon he left the bedside, Rozu grab a hold on the white silk cape as if he wants Firion to stay.

"Scared Rozu?" Firion asked using his best mother like voice, which he hasn't perfected it since he is a mother for only thirteen years. "What are you afraid of?"

"I just don't want you and daddy to be gone."

"Why did you say that? Me and your dad love each other and we'll never leave you two behind."

"No it's not that...because something bad is going to happen...in Sky ten years later..."

"Uh? Since when do you see the future? Only I can see those visions. I'll let this slide for now, but come to me when you get another one."

Firion left the room to see his eldest sleeping in his bed. Light, on the other hand, was sleeping in the couch and was thinking at this was his punishment from his husband. Firion walked up to his and Light's master bedroom, which was large and the same size as a standard garage. The gigantic bed was enough to hold up to five people, and in the fact that Light loves to move during his sleep. He removed most of his clothing and replace it with a white tank top with blue baggy sleep pants. He crawled into the dark blue blanket and closed his eyes.

Soon he got a vision. A vision of hell due to one man's desire to destroy everything in his sight. A man who's heart became twisted to hate. Letting go of his faith as well, Feiner has to face this terrible foe and save Sky with the queen's grandchild. But the fear of losing his eldest child since Feiner was a baby still captured his mind. But all he wants is to sleep. The visions faded when he felt dizzy and fallen to a deep sleep.


	5. A Deal between Dark Knight and Vampire

Me: Sorry for the really slow updates. :'(  
>Neylum: What the heck are you talking about? *Drinking blood out of his 'holy grail'*<br>Me: Who's blood is that?  
>Neylum: Take a good wild guess.<br>Firion: *Almost bleeding to death* Stupid vampire...DX  
>Me: HOLY CRAP, FIRION! FEINER, CALL THE HOSPITAL!<p>

**A/N: It might be a month or two since I've uploaded a chapter for this fanfic. I was just stump on what to give Neylum what to wear. Before you all ask for spelling, yes this is how he spells Neylum's name. I wanted him to be a modern slash traditional vampire despite being 2014. I know Neylum's original owner due to college and Dungeon and Dragons because Neylum is his vampire character. He loves vampires and I started to like them as well. XD**  
><strong>FYI: Neylum will sparkle like a certain other vampire which name I will not mention because this isn't his moviebook. He's also owns Raazis from the other chapter as well.**

Characters (c) Me, him, Nintendo and Square-Enix  
>Plot (c) Disney and Fox<p>

* * *

><p>Garnor woke up inside a cage with a man with white hair watching him just in case. The wet, cold like cavern structure he looked around before he spotted a fire similar to hell. Was he in hell? Is he going to meet the Grim Reaper or worst...the arch vampire that sleeps in the center of the earth? The man who was standing watch spotted a man with raven hair, ordering him to free Garnor from his prison.<p>

"Where am I?!" Garnor was in an panic. "Am I in Hell?!"

"Calm down, Garnor. My name is Sordidus." Sordidus calmly addressed himself. "I know where you need to go."

"Where is that?" Garnor green eyes slightly turned amber for a spit second and he noticed it. "What happened?"

"Your father's powers is coming to you. Caligo will speak to you about it."

Sordidus escorted the male inside the cavern. Garnor looked around to see demons, Sordidus's own men and opposites to the heaven angels due to their bat like wings and long devil tails, eating some boar and horses to fill their stomachs. Males have long black raven hair with dark red or purple eyes, compare to angels who have blue and green eyes. Females have white hair to contrast from the male counterpart. Dark leather clothing and plating similar to knights of mortals unlike angels who looks almost like toga wearing archers. But Sordidus have white hair and dark purple eyes. That got the mortal knight confuse before he saw Caligo sitting on his throne of Hell.

"Glad you can bring him, Sordidus." Caligo spoke up for the man. "Garnor, you've been passed out for nearly ten days. Normally that would send a normal person into a coma when they contact to my spells. But you didn't. That proves that your father's powers are still in you. The Hellfire I control allows me to create a new armor similar to Garland. Just for you, Garnor."

"So your saying that...my time is now?" Garnor asked before his left eye turned completely amber. "Ahh...his powers..."

"So Garland's powers are turning you. Maybe it is your time...join me, and you will be one of my top knights. The powers of Chaos in your veins and his strength, and my powers...we will destroy everything in sight and rule everything!"

Sordidus then noticed Garnor's armor changing into something similar to Garland's. Claw gauntlets with heavy armor on his chest and legs with heavy armored boots. The cape can now cover his face with a metal mask that only cover his mouth and nose, leaving his eyes to be exposed. The helmet he wore now covers up his hair so no one will know it's him and point fingers to Garland instead. Sordidus laughed with Caligo to see the last of Garnor's free will destroyed by Garland's pure hatred when the last green eyes turned amber. Garnor got up and bowed to the dark knight.

"I'm under your command...Caligo. So long as Chaos tells me what's right." Garnor's voice sounded twisted as well...almost like Garland's.

"Excellent. Now we got someone who is...more powerful than Light and his bratty lover Firion. If they and the two Icarus lovers meet, then we can kill them all in one. Kill four birds with two stones, since we can kill two with one."

"Caligo! Caligo!" A demon male was running to the three. "There's a party going on at Sky for the twenty rule of Queen Palutena. And the best part, the entire Icarus family is going due to orders and the Lightrose family from Harmony as well."

"Excellent, and I'm invited as well since I'm a Sky Knight. Garnor and Sordidus, keep the place clean while I get...when is it, my loyal servant?"  
>"Uh...three days."<p>

"What?! Why am I getting ready now?! Gah, forget it then...relax everyone until that party comes!"

Sordidus saw the dark knight leaving the area with Garnor's eyes glowed yellow due to hate. He wasn't sure why Garland's powers now starting to erupt inside Garnor, but soon the man will become more powerful than his father. Garnor walked to the resting chambers to see his bed already ready, which was a stone bed since he was now living in Hell with Caligo and Sordidus.

Caligo, on the other hand, wasn't resting. He knows someone that no one in religion wants to meet. Neylum, the arch vampire and leader of the vampires. He then spotted the runic door opening to the vampire's lair of Hell. He walked up to see the vampires looking at him. Dark to light white hair, detailing of their hunger, and pale as heck due to lacking of sunlight. Bright yellow eyes to show their vampire powers and claws instead of nails. Vampire teeth shows to a few with a few drenched in blood thanks to them drinking some thanks to the fountain in the main square. Some wears a vampire like design outfit while others wears suits instead. Soon he was at the throne room to see Neylum looking at him funny.

Neylum have red hair with bright blue eyes that glows when he's hungry. His vampire teeth are well hidden, maybe because arch vampires can retract their fangs to hide them from public. Golden ruin relics across his right arm and red markings on his right. Ears pointed up like a elf as well, but his body structure is similar to a knight. A suit like clothing with a vampire like cloak with chains in the middle to keep it in place. Black boots to finish off his look with chains wrapped around his pants. He looked down from his throne to see Caligo bowing down to him.

"Aren't you Caligo, the Dark Knight of Sky?" Neylum asked to see the raven head nodding yes. "I see. Hades told me about you. Sold your soul to him and gain so much dark magic under him. Why are you here anyway?"

"Neylum...things are going to change for the best between the demons and the vampires. The sun gone from the sky and we can roam the earth without fear of the sun! All we need is your help."

"And what is it for me?" Neylum eyes glowed brightly. "We should align if I get something in return."

"Ok, what do you want?" Caligo, for the first time, was scared if Neylum was going to suck his blood. "Like my blood..."

"Oh no...I hate common blood. I like royalty and they taste like candy. All the food they eat. The sweeter, the better. In fact, did you place a cruse on the Icarus family?"

"Uh...yes..."

"Good! There's a deal...if you don't kill every single member of the Icarus family, then you'll be in loophole, meaning that I'll use my powers to revive you but your body will be falling apart because of it. If you do kill every last one, then I'm drinking their blood. Sound like a plan?"

"Ok...sounds like a deal to me."

Both shake hands before Neylum's power started to work on Caligo. Red markings on his arm due to the vampire's magic, which is bound to Neylum until he dies...or if he never fulfilled his side of the bargain. Removing himself, Caligo saw the two of his most proud warriors resting for training tomorrow. His powers glowed red due to Neylum's magic and countering his. The party will be the first to crash with this power next to Garnor and Neylum's powers together.

* * *

><p>More of Neylum's character will be revealed more when he appears more in the fanfic. In this, he's a vampire out for himself and loves blood of royalty. Just like how he uses Neylum in D&amp;D. XD<br>Hope this fits his Neylum in the fanfic and really happy for the next one, because actually Yaoi scene between a few characters...probably between WoL and Firion again with Dark Pit and Pit. Enjoy this chapter and see you all in the next chapter.


	6. Sky's Party Turn Over

Me: ZZZZ...  
>Caligo: Uh? *Have a marker in hand* Hehe...<br>Me: *Woke up* Uh? *Have marker on face that reads "WoLxFirion lover and anti Villain lover* CALIGO! *Summoned my Bound Bow weapon and shooting arrows*  
>Caligo: *Dodging all of them*<p>

Characters (c) Me, him, Nintendo and Square-Enix  
>Plot (c) Disney and Fox<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Harmony, Feiner was waiting in the carriage to Sky with his regal suit his parent's servants made him. White top with a blue sash around his upper body. Yellow shoulder tassels hanging off his collar with a small yellow cape behind him. A blue belt around his waist with a yellow fabric on his left side of his pants. White pants with blue trimmings on the side and ends. White shoes to finish off his look with his crystal necklace shining bright blue. He was waiting for Rozu and his parents before spotting Rozu wearing only a white robe with his hair in a ponytail. Soon he caught his parent's clothing.<p>

Light was wearing a knight like uniform with a headpiece similar to his helmet, which was the yellow horns sticking upwards to the heavens. White gloves that covers his hands with a yellow fabric around his waist. Firion, on the other hand, was wearing a white robe with the family's symbol on his back. A circlet around his head with a pink crystal necklace around his neck. A black shirt under it along with black pants. White boots to finish off Firion's look along with his multicolor bandana. This is suppose to be what Harmony is suppose to be, a seat between Knowledge and Power.

"Are you set for Sky, Bartz?" Light asked to Bartz, who was the driver.

"All set, King Light!"

"Then full speed ahead."

The four royal members were enjoying their ride to Sky. Firion never left the castle grounds since he got married to Light and had Feiner and Rozu. The younger son cuddled next to his mother to take a small nap. Feiner looked out to see buildings made out of marble and stain glass that churches are made. Then the grand castle was shown to see the stain glass of the angel who created this vast city to his goddess. The carriage stopped in front of the castle to see a man with raven hair and red brown eyes greeting them.

"Are you four the Lightrose family from Harmony?" The man asked, which got a yes nod from Light. "Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Kuro, Prince Pit's husband and Queen Palutena's son in law. I am also a Sky Knight, a warrior who protects the city and the royal family and descendent to the angels from the heavens. I hope you four have a wonderful time."

"Wow, Palutena is still the queen and her son is already married but still the prince." Firion said before Kuro got those words in his ears. "Quiet a healthy queen."

"She's actually the descendent to the goddess that the angel worshipped. Scholars said that the goddess was killed but her genes are past down to the queens of Sky." Kuro explained again to the kings of Harmony.

"Your such a wise Sky Knight." Light said, which got Kuro to smile.

"Thanks. I have to be a wise knight since I am a father of three children after all. All of them are triplets."

"You have triplets?"

"Of course...their only ten years old ironically...that I'm only twenty five years old myself. To the queen, me and Pit are still kids ourselves. But he's seems to act mature for them despite being my age. I suppose you two were in your twenties when you had your first child, I presumed..."

"Why yes." Firion smiled when rubbing Feiner's head. "Only twenty one when we have Feiner entered into our lives. But we weren't expected him until we were married for five years."

"I was only fifteen when me and Pit had the triplets. But Pit seems to like reading old tomes in the library to be more wiser than I. I don't know why...but he's seem to mind of being the next in line for the throne."

Soon the five entered the main chambers to see everyone dancing to the waltz. Pit, the prince of Sky, spotted the two with his and Kuro's eldest child, Cor, near the thrones. Feiner got his eyes on Cor and ran up to the two. Pit smile and petted the prince's head to see Cor smiling. Kuro laughed to see the two eldest princes getting along. Soon Elpida, the only girl and second child to Kuro and Pit, grabbed Feiner's arm to dance with the prince of Harmony.

"Should we dance like in our wedding day, Light?" Firion asked, which got Light attention again. "I mean, we haven't dance since then."

"Yea...I will dance with you."

Everyone looked to see the two kings dancing together, which got Rozu to laugh and Feiner hiding in embarrassment, in harmony (no pun attended). As soon Light and Firion finished dancing, the older prince of harmony became a sneak and kissed the younger one on the lips. Soon everyone got the symbolism between the two kings, one is power and the other one is knowledge. Without one of the two, the other wouldn't survive. Feiner was still dancing with Elpida while Rozu was dancing with Pit. Soon trumpets was heard and Palutena entered the room. Everyone bowed, even Light and Firion, to see the queen in their sight. She smiled and lights were shining down to her.

"Welcome to Sky, everyone." Palutena spoke up almost like a goddess, which calmed Light a bit. "I'm sure you all know that this is the twentieth year that I ruled Sky and made the Sky Knights army to protect you all. But now I have to step down..."

"Why is that, mother?" Pit asked wearing his Sky Knight armor for his mother. "Your...stepping down as Queen?"

"Yes...and since your married and already have kids...Prince Pit, you are now King Pit along with King Kuro."

Everyone cheered before Light walked to the thrones with a piece of paper in his hand. The two look at the so called alliance and with that, Pit signed it along with Light so they can help one another in case one kingdom is in trouble. Cor ran up to Palutena with Feiner behind him since he was done dancing to Elpida. The former queen kneed down and petted Cor's head.

"Where are you going, grandma?" Cor asked with his red and blue eyes starting to water. "Don't leave me."  
>"Don't worry, Cor...I actually got a little present for you to remember me."<p>

Cor then saw a small golden box with a necklace around Palutena's neck. Feiner noticed the female pulling out the emblem of the necklace and place it on his same shape on the box. Once Palutena put the two together, music started to play and Cor noticed it.

"It play our lullaby." Cor grabbed the box before Feiner looked away.

"You can play it at night and pretend it's me."

Feiner left the two alone before seeing his parents drinking red wine from Sky's grape vine gardens. He looked around before the entire room went dark. Everyone looked around before some one dropped their glass. Someone in the dark came around the corner and stepped on the glass. Pit and Kuro looked to see Caligo entering wearing only a black robe with a red sash around his waist. Everyone was gasping to see the scythe appearing out of his red marked arm, which is now fused with his and Neylum powers combined into make the weapon more stronger. Kuro stepped down from his throne and pulled out his sword.

"What are you doing here, Caligo?!" Kuro angrily roared to his dark knight. "What kind...of power...do you have? Vampirism powers? Where did you obtain that power?!"

"Hee..." Caligo smirked to show vampire fangs instead of human teeth. "Maybe...I struck a deal with a certain vampire himself."

"Grr...Neylum..."

"You called?" Neylum's voice echoed in the room before he appeared behind Kuro with his fangs retracted to their full length by a swarm of bats. "My dear King Kuro of Sky."

"You gave Caligo this power!?"

"Correct...the markings gave him a bit of vampire powers to make him stronger. But he made a deal to me...and my end of the bargain is this!"

Caligo cut opened Kuro's chest with his weapon, which cut through all the plating armor and leather, to pierced the skin. Blood dripped off the raven haired king to scare the people inside the castle. Pit was shocked to see the two now looking at him. Neylum used his magic to drain Kuro out of his blood and place it inside a jar. Behind him is five jars, which is ironically labeled with the names of the Icarus family. Soon a heavy armored knight came out from the shadows with a white haired male next to Caligo. Growls from the four shocked everyone, including the two kings of Harmony. Feiner grabbed Cor's hand and ran off to the east. Soon...their world will turn upside down.


	7. A Twist of Faith

Me: Wonder why my internet didn't want to go to FF yesterday...  
>VtoL (Vampire Thrall of Light): Don't know why either. (He's the WoL as a vampire)<br>Neylum: Now suck her blood!  
>Me: *Summon a Deadric Lord* I don't think so!<p>

Again, don't know why my internet didn't want to go here...but it did today. Anyway, the first seven chapters were sort of like a Prologue of this story. How Cor ended up being the only survivor of his family and Feiner's true appearance with Neylum ruling Sky. Anyway, hope I can continue to the true events of the story in the upcoming chapters.

Firion: ONLY SEVEN CHAPTERS AND IT'S THE PROLOGUE?! TT_TT  
>Me: NOW YOU KNOW MY PAIN, FIRION!<br>Firion: Wait, you're a WoLxPit fan?! *Glaring down at me*  
>Me: No...no...I was just joking...<p>

**A/N: The Italics part is in Palutena's PoV  
><strong>  
>Characters (c) Me, my friend, Square-Enix, and Nintendo<br>Plot (c) Disney and Fox

* * *

><p>Inside a large sitting room, Feiner and Cor were hiding from the four evil characters who killed the eldest Icarus father. Pit, Palutena, Light and Firion were at the other room with a few Sky Knight still alive after some of the demons the white haired male summoned after the death of Kuro. Light then noticed a black curse symbol on Pit's left shoulder, which got a slap across the face from his lover to thinking that the Harmony King was checking out Pit (Hehe, you all know me for making crack parings). Firion noticed it as well to feel a dark aura in the Sky King.<p>

"Pit, when did that symbol appeared on your shoulder?" Firion asked to see Feiner and Cor having their backs to the door.

"I think I was sixteen...or when I had the triplets...why?"

"I see...that's how Caligo can kill Kuro in one fatal swoop. Pit, I'll fight with you until we die..."

"Light!" Firion said to think of losing his husband. "Don't do it! These four are powerful enough as it is..."

"Firion...you need to get the kids out of here. The one that looked like Garland...is trying to kill Feiner. Get them out of here, quickly!"

Firion listen and round up Feiner, Rozu and Cor. He then notices cries from Cor's younger siblings due to them dying under Caligo's weapon. Cor then realized that he and his mother are the last members of the whole Icarus family. One by one, they died and he couldn't do anything to save them. Pit hugged his eldest child before they ran off to Firion's side. With Light next to him, he pulled out his blade to fight against the demons released into the world.

Light used his magic to bind a few way from them. Pit continue to fight back before the symbol glowed red again. Kneeing down in discomfort, the Sky King looked up to see Caligo in front of him. With a quick slice, Pit's head was cut off with blood gushing out from the neck veins. Light looked around before seeing Neylum with Caligo's weapon stained in blood. He backed up to a wall to see Firion, Palutena, Cor, Feiner and Rozu running away from the castle through the window. His blue eyes sparked to see Caligo disappeared into thin air and was in front of the five. Soon he spotted Neylum near his neck veins with the vampire fangs at full length.

"Let go of me!" Light ordered the arch vampire, who hands were bind by Neylum's magic.

"Oh, but why should I? Garnor is following them."

"Garnor!? He's alive and well?!"

"Yes...but his father's powers came back. Does the name Garland ring a bell?"

Light was frozen in time. They know his uncle, "My...uncle..."

"Yes...Garnor is really his son. Born without his father's guidance until now. The hellfire of Garland's hatred towards you and your family will be the end of your line, Light."

"No! I'll protect them until the day I die!"

"Or if you turned into my vampire slave..."

"What?!"

Like lightning, Neylum sank his teeth into Light's neck. Sordidus looked to see the elder king of Harmony slowly starting to look even paler than before. Blue eyes glowed bright yellow from the bite. His nails started to grow with his canines starting to turn like fangs. Neylum was pleased to see his bite finally transformed Light into a Vampire slave just for him.

Outside of the terrible snow storm, Palutena saw Caligo blocking their path with Garnor behind them. Cor was scared. His family was killed...and he's the last surviving member. Firion pulled out his blood sword, which scholars found out about the weapon's power, and axe for protection. Feiner grabbed his sword to guard his brother and Cor. Palutena summoned her staff before Caligo disarmed her due to his scythe thrown to the hand. Garnor used his multi form weapon, rumored to once been used by Garland himself, and used the chain whip formation to wrap Feiner around like a Christmas present. For the first time, he could see the fear in the prince's eyes. Caligo, being the sneak like always, cast a lightning bolt across Feiner's face; creating a lightning bolt scar across the boy's face. Cor could see how war changes people. Garnor looked at the knocked out prince in his chains and arms. He removed the mouth guard of his mask and kissed Feiner on the lips. Caligo attacked Firion with all his might, only to see the 'Knowledge' king taking a beating. Scars across his body from the past and now, Firion was still standing strong. Soon he was panting out of exhaustion.

"I'm not as strong I was in the past..." Firion said before seeing Feiner face covered red due to blood after being kissed by Garnor for ten seconds. "Feiner!"

"Master Firion!" Cor said with tears in his eyes. "Where's my parents and siblings?"

"I can't say...but if we could get to the train station...then there my be hope for a future for you, Cor."

Soon Neylum came with the vampire Light behind him. Firion looked to see the now five looking at them. Palutena ran off with the kids before Caligo chased after them.

"No!" Firion cried out with his sword in hand. "I can't...win...this...battle..."

"Hee..." Neylum laughed evilly. "Oh...slave boy."

"Slave?"

The king blocked the sword from the vampire's strike. Then he got a look of the face structure. He couldn't believe who he was fighting. His own lover, Light...but as a Vampire Thrall to Neylum.

"Light! It's me, Firion! Your husband...lover!" He noticed the blade near his throat. "What happened to you!?"

"You forgot that he's now my puppet! He won't listen to you. But he'll listen to me. Light my dear new blood."

Firion saw Neylum, using a hand gesture, ordered Light to kill him. Both clashed swords before Caligo grabbed Cor's foot. Palutena saw it before she noticed the ice under Caligo starting to break. Unaware of the ice, the raven haired male was now in icy waters. Cor manage to get out of the man's grip to see Rozu running to Palutena's side. Feiner's body was with the queen and they ran to the station.

To Firion, he was really losing. Blood starting to drip off from his robes. Sweat now blurring his vision. His sword chipping away along with his life forces thanks to Light casting Life Drain to him. He kneed down and looked up to see his lover remembering him. With a whisper to his ear, Light licked to show his undying love to Firion.

"Get out..." Light's voice was hush, "now..."

"But I want you to be normal...return to me as a human..."

"I can't...once you've been bitten...there's no cure..."

Firion saw Neylum near the waters and ran off. He used the blood to trick the arch vampire. Light could only smile before it turned into a frown. Neylum growled and stomped his feet to now learn that Caligo was killed and the two were looking for Palutena and the kids.

"Grr...Thrall, report!" Neylum ordered Light.

"Firion is killed, and I can't seem to see the other two, my lord."

"Fine! Caligo's side of the deal wasn't fulfilled anyway! So when he's revived...he'll be in limbo for the next...say twenty years or if he kills Cor...if the boy lives that long..."

"What?!" Sordidus asked before he saw Garnor's lips red from Feiner's blood. "You believe that they will die out there?"

"The harsh weather will take them. Until Caligo's banishment is complete or I drink Cor's royal blood, you two serve me! Understand..." Neylum showed his fangs to the knight and demon, who was bowing in fear.

"We serve you, Neylum! We serve you!"

"Now return to our realm..."

At the train station, Firion spotted the four running to a moving train. He jumped to Palutena's side before noticing Cor running. The woman reached out to grabbed the younger boy's hand. Everyone was pulling her into the train, but she saw Cor slipping out of her grasp. Before long, Cor was no longer his grandmother. Head hit wood first, knocking him into a coma. Palutena cried out Cor's name to only see a crowd of people leaving her home.

Inside the cabin car, Firion and Rozu were patching up Feiner's scar wound. Even the silver flame itself can't heal it. Was this a way Caligo tracks them down as well? But the man is died...who is their number one threat now? The Eternal Calm, what Yuna called Light and Firion's rule, was crumbling under his feet.

_So many lives were destroyed in a single night. What all that is good has turned evil. And my Cor, my beloved grandchild...I never saw him again...until a band of heroes of light came to save Sky from the dark clutches of Neylum, the Arch Vampire._


	8. Ten Years Later (Feiner's side)

Me: Now to the real story intro! :D  
>Feiner: Great...<br>Me: Why are you depressed?  
>Feiner: Because...let my torment begin...<br>Me: Feiner, I'm not going to torment you.  
>Feiner: Well it sure looks like it.<p>

Yes, this is the true story. Remember, the seven chapters before it was the prologue. I hope you all enjoying it and maybe this will be my longest fanfiction ever. (Since A Lone Light was long in both chapter wise and word wise)

Characters (c) Me, my friend, Square-Enix and Nintendo  
>Plot (c) Disney and Fox<p>

* * *

><p>It has been ten years since the events of Sky has happened. To many of the wandering monks, they can't see and feel the light that the city gave out. Dark forces started to take over surrounding villages and towns. Harmony, having losing their two kings, has constructed a counsel to rule over the lands. Shantotto, one of the most powerful mages, became counsel woman and first order of business was to shut down the College of Magic, one of the two king's proudest achievements. Rozu, the young prince, was one of the last graduates of the college at the age of fifteen with a mastery of red and blue magic. Feiner, the eldest prince, became a weapon master under the woman's nose. For the first time in years, he didn't feel like an outsider...<p>

People started to whisper about a rumor. A rumor that Cor, the eldest Icarus child, is still alive even though the family is dead. That sparked up Feiner's interest, since everyone sees him casting lightning magic and most of them calls him Sparky, and was off to tell his brother. Rozu was in the library reading old tomes of past kings. His face was covered up due to his red mage hat with a white feather sticking up. His blue eyes were hiding by a blue mask with red trimmings. His coat is blue with a red cape attached to it. His red vest was showing with a white dress shirt under it to show a bit of ruffle to the collar. A white belt around his waist with a bit of the red vest sticking off. Black skin tight pants with brown knee high boots to finish off his look. His hands were covered up with black gloves. His silver hair was in a ponytail with a bit hanging off of his right side, which has some blue highlights on it with the ponytail. To many, they saw Firion in Rozu while they saw Light in Feiner. The elder prince spotted him and took the hat away.

"Give me back my hat, Feiner!" Rozu angrily roared before a stream of fire was coming out of his mouth. "Or else I'll barbeque you!"

"Ok, here's your silly hat. Is the theater ready?"

"Theater? Oh, your little con artist plan. Feiner, what if we can't find the person to pretended to be Cor. He's different in appearance, remember."

"I know. Red and blue eyes with brown hair with black tips, I know."

Rozu walked outside to see the snow starting to fall heavy again. Ever since the invasion of Sky, Harmony's weather was nothing but snow and rain. He walked with his hat down. He lost everything since he was five. His brother's common senses. His own parents and his own since of freedom. It feels like he's always been watched by the guards of the counsel and always needed Feiner to protect him. Soon he hears metal plating from his brother's boots running to him. Oh why is Feiner six foot seven and he's only just six foot one is beyond him. Maybe Feiner had more of a growth in puberty while he's still in his.

"Rozu, come on. I got one item that will trick Palutena to see our man is really Cor." Feiner laughed.

"What is it, dare I ask."

"It's her music box."

Rozu stopped for a few seconds. "Her music box? What box are you talking about?"

"The music box that she dropped but I got it for safe keeping. Look, we just need to find the right guy to play the part and give her the music box to trick her."

They ran to their small apartment like home just to grab the music box, which was gold with a few rubies and emeralds in case with it. Returning to the cold, they saw their old time friend outside the castle back in the day, Fayth. Fayth took a drastic change ten years ago. His blonde hair has now dimmed out but his eyes were still shining green and blue. Her loves wearing light leather armor and be surrounded by blades since he became a Bounty Hunter to Vampires and Demons, which he believe that they killed his parents. Any item around him is deadly. Heck, even his dragon necklace has a small little dagger hidden. His stalker gloves is why most people fears him, because they heard rumors that he shattered someone's skull with his glove. Fayth smiled before the six foot two male gave the plated one a bear hug.

"Feiner!" Fayth said in a cheer. "Where have you've been?"

"Well hiding from the counsel isn't the glamour life, Fayth. Anyway, maybe you can be our bodyguards..."

"How about no. I'm on the hunt of the vampire who killed my parents! I can't let that be wasted!"

"Why not kill the leader himself?" Feiner suggested, which got Fayth grinning like a mad man. "Fayth?"

"You mean...kill the Arch Vampire himself? Dude, he has a huge bounty on him! If I can kill him, then there's a future for anyone! Ok, sign me up since you two are going to Sky if you find the right guy."

"Yea...but we haven't found him yet. But we will find him. Come on Fayth. The auditions is waiting!"

"This is going to end in disaster..." Rozu said to himself.

Feiner could only smile to think of the reward. If obtained, then he could get his royal life back. Become King of Harmony like his father in the past and having his brother his royal advisor. All he have to do...is to find that right person.


	9. Hart's (Cor) Journey to the Past

Me: Hi Co-Hart!  
>Hart (Cor): Hi!<p>

In case everyone is confuse on who Hart is in the fanfic, he's just Cor without his memories of his past. So Cor plays the role of Anastasia, who is the daughter of the Russian Czar. This is just Hart (Cor) release out of the orphanage and heading to Harmony.  
>Fun Fact: Cor, in Latin, means Heart and all I did is translate his name to what is mean...except I remove the E and named him Hart.<br>Another fun fact: The Taillow mentioned in the fanfic is a Shiny! XD

Characters (c) Me, my friend, Square-Enix, and Nintendo  
>Plot (c) Disney and Fox<p>

Song used: Journey to the Past

* * *

><p>Outside of Harmony in an orphanage was a boy who was loved by the owners. His name is Hart, since he couldn't remember his name. Unlike the others, he was founded out cold at the train station. Other orphans looked up to him like a role model. But since his arrival, one worker named Eva didn't what Hart to stay for long. So she was requesting work opportunities to the young man before finding one at the fish market. So the nice couple allowed him to wear some of their old clothes for warmth from the weather.<p>

Outside the building, Eva was standing by the gates with Hart waving goodbye. She didn't understand why a twenty year old man feels right at home with a bunch of kids. The owners, Eve and Jake, looked at the front door to see the red and blue eyes looking at them with a huge smile across his face.

"Now..." Eva spoke over Hart's voice, who wasn't even listening. "You go straight until you get a fork on the road. You then turn left..." Hart spoke over her and said bye to the owners. "Are you even listening?!"

"I'm listening..." Hart said politely...which got Eva sparked up in rage.

"You've been a thorn to my side since you were brought here. Acting like you king of the world instead the nameless count you are! For ten years, I've cook for you, clean for you, I kept a roof over my head." She didn't realize that Hart was mimicking her. "Huh, how come you can remember all of that but you can't remember who you were in the past!?"

"But I got a clue..." Hart pulled out his diamond necklace with words around it.

"Bah, of course. Together in Sky and in the heavens. So you want to go to Sky and find your real parents? Well, face reality, kiddo! Be graceful of life that you got a job!" Eva then threw the scarf to Hart once he was out the gate. "Together in Sky!" She laughed before she was punished by the female owner. Jack walked to the gate to see Hart wrapping the item around his neck.

"Sorry that we have to kick you out, Hart." Jake apologized. "There's no way to keep you as a worker here..."

"That's ok. I can now find out who I am before I came here..."

Hart waved goodbye and followed the road of snow. He couldn't believe it snowed so much after the past ten years. Normally it rains near the orphanage, but this is a rare sight indeed. Pokémon roaming the road before was scared off from his footsteps. Once he got to the fork, an idea came to his mind.

"If I do go left...I'll be Hart the orphan forever." Hart looked at the road to Harmony. "But if I go right. This is crazy. Me, go to Sky to find out who I am?! Lord, give me a sign...anything!"

Before long, a Taillow swoop down and took his scarf. It flew around him before he felt the man grabbing it. It used all of his strength, but fell face flat so his brown hair with black tips pooled over the snow bank. He looked up to see the Taillow dropping his scarf and tweeted to follow it.

"Oh great...a Taillow wants me to go to Harmony." He then got the idea that maybe this was the sign. "Ok...I can take a hint, my lord..."

Hart grabbed the scarf before seeing the Pokémon shivering due to the cold. He picked up his new friend and place the Taillow in his pocket. The Taillow, now nicknamed Faith, poked his head out to see the road ahead of them. Hart then noticed that the colors of Faith's feathers were completely different. Normally Taillows are black with a red belly, but his is green with a light red belly. He walked forward before thinking of something. What if his real parents doesn't want him? Soon words escape out of his lips.

**_Heart don't fail me now _**

**_Courage don't desert me _**

**_Don't turn back now that we're here _**

**_People always say _**

**_Life is full of choices _**

**_No one ever mentions fear _**

**_Or how the road can seem so long _**

**_How the world can seem so vast _**

**_On this journey to the past_**

Hart was covered in snow thanks to a traveling sleigh that passes by. Faith was shivering inside the pocket, which got the man worried. Removing part of his scarf, he wrapped it around the Pokémon for warmth. Faith got out of the pocket and flew around the man in glee. It followed Hart down the road chirping a song with the man's singing.

**_Somewhere down this road  
>I know someone's waiting<br>Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
>Arms will open wide<br>I'll be safe and wanted  
>Finally home where I belong<br>Well starting here my life begins  
>Starting now I'm learning fast<br>On this journey to the past_**

Soon Hart was surrounded by kids from a near by log cabin being watched by their parents. He looked to see the male smiling to see his children playing with a complete stranger. A cat came out and decided to chase the Taillow. Hart ordered the Pokémon to follow him again. He waved good bye before seeing them together. He wondered if his parents are even alive.

**_Home, love, family  
>There was once a time<br>I must've had them too  
>Home, love, family<br>I will never be complete until I find you_**

Hart was walking around the road to see the animals coming near him. Petting each and every animal, he noticed that he has a kind and gentle soul to everyone. Faith went flying to land on top of the man's head. Hart smiled to noticed that the Pokémon became his new friend. Both followed the path to see a large castle over the distance. Hart ran to see the large city still beautiful what Eve told him. He smiled and toss his hat in the air in glee.

**_One step at a time _**

**_One hope then another _**

**_Who knows where this road may go _**

**_Back to who I was _**

**_Onto find my future _**

**_Things my heart still needs to know _**

**_Yes, let this be a sign _**

**_Let this road be mine _**

**_Let it lead me to my past _**

**_To bring me home _**

**_At last_**


	10. New in town

Me: What are you looking at me like that Feiner? *Was being glared down by Feiner*  
>Feiner: Wonder why you're having a slow updates in this fanfic?<br>Me: Screw you, princey boy!  
>Feiner: *Got ticked off and use his sword to attack me*<p>

Sorry for the slow updates due to the life creeping up on me. Hope you all understand.  
>Characters (c) Me, Square-Enix and Nintendo<br>Idea (c) Fox and Disney

* * *

>Inside the city, Hart looked around to see a train station near by with a large line. Faith got out of the man's pockets and flew to his shoulders. Hart was nervous to meet new people. He just knows the people of the orphanage and never went to the real world. Once he saw the man at the ticket booth, he swallowed and walked up with his Taillow chirping.<p><p>

"One ticket to Sky, please..." Hart said nervously, which got the man laughing at him.

"A nervous lad aren't you?"

"Yes sir...I'm new in town."

"Well, new guy, do you have a ticket in hand?"

"Uh...ticket? I thought you'll sell me one, kind sir."

"Well, no money...no ticket!"

The booth was then close, which got Hart ticked. Faith used his beak to make the man open it up. They walked away before a woman saw him and ran up to Hart.

"Hey mister." The woman said, which got Hart's attention. "You need to see Feiner."

"Who's Feiner? Is he a friendly character?"

"Feiner is one of the best men out there to get you papers for travel."

"Really? Where can I find him?"

"Take a left from here and go straight. There you'll be at the castle square and you'll go right to head to the castle's doors. There you'll find Feiner and his two friends living there."

"Thank you! Sky here I come."

Back to Feiner's gang at the theater, they were reviewing every single young male actors who will pretend to be Cor. The older man didn't approve all of them, but Rozu was just reading his tomes like usual. Fayth had earplugs on so he wouldn't listen. An hour has passed and Feiner had enough. He threw the audition papers away and stormed out of the building.

"Brother, wait!" Rozu said with his red hat covering his masked eyes. "We could find him."

"No we can't." Feiner sighed before he was bumped by a wandering man. "Excuse me."

"But if we show him the music box, then he will remember himself!"

"Maybe your right Rozu. Come you two...we'll rest in the castle grounds."

To Hart, the man was still looking to find out he's lost. But he then noticed a silver haired man with green and hazel eyes, and a large lightning bolt scar across his face. The man maybe threating outside, but he can see a kind soul on the inside. Are they heading to the castle? Hart decided to follow them and hear on the small talk between the blond and the leader.

"Geez, why are you so desperate to find this guy? Money? Honor?" The blond, who in town named Fayth, asked to the leader.

"No Fayth, I just want the reward...which...I want to find my mother again."

"Mother?" Fayth then remember the person. "Oh, King Firion!"

"Yea...I noticed that he didn't come back. But I believe he's alive somewhere."

The three continue to walk up the path to the castle, which Hart was following them undetected. Soon the grand castle was shown in sight. The white brick building already falling apart due to the weather. When the three entered, so did the young and curious Hart.


End file.
